Jail Chat
by BeautifulWeddingFlower
Summary: A friendly conversation between Jeff and his new cell buddy. I don't know where I get these plot bunnies from.


Jeff stared out the small window in his cell and picked idly at the dirt under his fingernails. He had been here in the dismal space for exactly a week and already he was bored out of his mind. He couldn't imagine twelve to fifteen years here.

The warden opened the door. "Hardy. Jeff Hardy. A rapist."

He refused to even look up. The small patch of blue sky and white clouds behind the bars and glass was so much more appealing than giving coals to feed this man's fire.

"I used to love you. My daughters used to love you. We would sit in the living room and watch you and Violette Brooks on the telly."

British. The man was British. Probably heard about the 'American Dream' and had moved here, only to get to be a warden in a high rank prison. Jeff snorted and shifted a little so he could watch a bird fly away. And as for Violette...he didn't want to think about her just yet. His revenge wasn't fully formed yet, but that was okay. He did have twelve to fifteen years to think about it.

"Look how the mighty have fallen. I can't believe I'm looking at the same man."

"Are you done?" Jeff asked in a bored voice. "I don't care what you and your children thought of me when I wrestled." He shifted over and stared at the man before judging him. Late forties. A small, round, balding head with a pointed nose and small beady eyes. His potbelly was bigger than Matt's was at his worst. Jeff smirked and flicked his arms.

The man frowned. "My name is Albert Sandusky. I am the warden here."

"No kidding."

"Mind yourself, or I'll have you put in isolation. That little window there? This open door stuff do you can talk to people? Gone. Completely. You'll be begging to be out in a day."

Jeff had turned back to the window. He wasn't listening anymore. "Whatever you say then."

Albert sighed. "Why did you do it? On the telly you and Violette were such good friends."

Jeff kept his mouth shut. He knew he didn't have to explain something highly complicated to someone who wouldn't understand. The only one who would and had ever understood him was Violette and it was her testimony that put him here.

The warden sighed. "In the first month here, we don't let prisoners out of their cells. After that, you earn levels through behaving and minding your manners. You start out at level one after your first month. That lets you go out into the main dining area and eat your meals and gives you one hour in the courtyard. After level one is obviously level two and when you earn level two, you get to have visitors and an extra hour in the courtyard. The provisions get better as you go up in levels. Any questions should be directed to me. Any questions?"

Jeff said nothing and after a moment, the warden left, slamming the door behind him. He stood, dragged a small wooden stool over to the bars and sat down there. Across from him, an old man with a killer white beard eyed him down. "What you in here for?" he growled out.

"Rape," he replied idly. "You?"

The elder man flashed a grin and Jeff counted three gold teeth. "Murder."

"Huh." Jeff picked at his ugly orange jumpsuit. "Fun."

"I seen you," the man said softly. "I seen you on TV. You're that wrestler who raped that Violette girl."

He shrugged. "Guess so."

The man frowned. "She looked innocent."

Jeff chuckled, and then openly laughed. "She was. She didn't deserve it."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Why'd you murder?"

His face hardened. "Bitch of a wife cheated on me."

"Oh yeah? Dumb."

"Yeah. So I put an axe between her eyebrows." He mimed that exact action and laughed hoarsely. Jeff smirked. "Got the life sentence."

"Twelve to fifteen years without my daughter. My ex-wife had her about a year ago."

"Ah," the man said sympathetically. "Marriage troubles made you do it."

"No. Vi had nothing to do with it. Beth divorced me when I raped Vi."

He pressed his face against the bars. "So why'd you do it? Really?"

Jeff shrugged. "She deserved it."

"I thought you said she was innocent."

"She was. She was perfect."

"That's not what I asked."

"I told you; she deserved it."

"But you must have had a motive."

Jeff wrinkled his nose. "You ask too many questions."

The man gave a hoarse belly laugh. "Nosy ol' Steve McAdam. That's me. Sorry son, it just gets awfully lonely around here."

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Nearly twelve years. I'm on level five, so I have a pretty big role in the jail."

Jeff smirked. "Guess it's a good thing I make friends easily."

That gold teeth grin flashed again. "Yeah. I can pretty much protect your ass."

"So, Steve McAdam..." Jeff licked his lips and leaned forward. "Do they have Skittles and cigarettes here?"

Steve laughed. "If you know where to go."

Jeff sighed and lay back down on his bed. "Well then. As long as we've got that straight." He closed his eyes and thought of Violette.


End file.
